mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG
Archives: 1/2 A favor to ask My sincere apologies to be a nuisance, but could you take a screendump of my userpage, and show me what it looks like under standard settings (my monitor's widescreen and I use Monobook)?-- 18:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) System What do you mean about the system? Shy Guys Suck 18:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Template:Mario Kart tracks :Hi. I'm Mecha Mario I just made a new Wiki for Mario fans. It's called Mariochat.wikia.com. You'll find me at User: Mecha Mario. Mecha Mario (talk) BNK :I have dealt with this guy before. Also, its that time already? 45,000 bytes? I usually archive at somewhere around 32 K. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, first I'd need something to talk to him about. You already addressed a lot of stuff and anything else would look like ganging up on him, even though it isn't so. I have a feeling he'd just reject anything I would say to him. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Copyright categories and templates Re: Userpedia No problem! I'd really love to see you at userpedia so that we could create an article on you, you're one of the best editors I know here on wikia.--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 07:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) How do I change the skins on a wiki? Hey, I created my own wiki, and I just want to ask how I can change the appearance of my own wiki. So tell me, how do I do it? Minervablowz 09:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to use one of the premade skins, go to your preferences, go to skins, go to Admin Options, and select a skin. If you want to have a custom skin like ours, I recommend you go ask here. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Gee, thanks for the link, it really means a lot to me. Minervablowz 09:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... okay? I don't think I understand what this is about anymore... refs? Oh... I think I might know what you are talking about... but I haven't been on this wiki is quite a while actually... been at http://yourcreations.wikia.com real name Wiki of Creations or just simply known as WOC. I and a couple other people from SFW started it, and it only has like 19 or 20 articles, but it'll grow, it'll grow. -- 'Gar-Art Studios' ''That's the real ME! 03:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) He just wants you not to reference the other Mario Wiki in our articles. - Count Caterpie 03:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Man! And that is where all the information about Mario is! Dang! I haven't been on here in a while though, so yeah. -- Gar-Art Studios That's the real ME! 14:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Policy I think we need a revamp. I recommend we create a directory for all of our expectations: MarioWiki:General Expectations. I think we need things like policy on Administration Requests, speculation, deletion, etc. :OK. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh whoops. Thanks for catching the Mairo error. My east coast roots are corrupting me. (Bostoners pronounce in Mairo). :So let's just through Ideas back and forth about the subjects. - Count Caterpie 18:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :About Administration. I completely agree that they're should be any specific criteria. I always thought it was weird that Wikia put that up. The job of sysop is too complicated for any checklist, I guess I figured we'd put the procedure for RfAs there instead. Also, can we have this consevation here: MarioWiki talk:Criteria for Administratorship - Count Caterpie 00:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Shall we continue? - Count Caterpie 23:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ugh... School started... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, sad. But we seriously think we need to develop policy - Count Caterpie 22:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Return of the Blocked Slipknot Darkrai is back. Shall we block him again? - Count Caterpie 21:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I stopped sockpuppeting and flaming. I'm serious look on donkeykong.wikia.com to see. Slipknot Darkrai 19:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I learned that flaming hurts other peoples feelings and it gets you blocked so I will hold on to my anger and befriend you guys. Slipknot Darkrai 19:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Perma-banning For the record, when perma-banning a user, you should type "infinite" or "indefinite" as the expiry time.-- 18:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) help hi my problem is that I cant get on my user page i only joined 5 minutes ago this didnt happen on the other wiki's i'm on please help P.S please could you put why on your talk page as mine isnt working as well as my user page thankyou JRCS+CAS 21:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ive fixed it dont worry JRCS+CAS 21:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Questions about you! By now probably everyone but me has heard about these questions from you but I ask them anyway. 1. What is your favorite Brawl character outside of the Mario Universe? 2. Favorite Mario game? 3. Mario or Luigi? My answers: 1=Ness for a reason you will hear if you feel the same way. 2=Paper Mario 2. 3=LUIGI!Pie676969 23:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) # R.O.B. # Super Mario Galaxy... WAIT A MINUTE! ISN'T IT BLATANTLY OBVIOUS. XD # Mario. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC)